Secrets and Lies
by Nightcorelover297
Summary: Emma was a good girl. She didn't want any trouble, really. So how in the heck did she end up (accidentally) setting her school on fire? Little bit of fluff. takes place after the movie, but before the Winter Soldier. Beginning has a tiny bit of fluff.
1. the Beginning

**If you checked out my profile you know this was on my coming soon list and now I finally decided to start this thing up. If you didn't and just game across this story, that's okay. You're here now, right? Anyway, here is my story with its oh so lovely summary.**

* * *

><p>Okay,if you want to know the truth, I didn't ask for any of this. Because really; I had liked my old life just the way it then life said "We Can't have that!" and gave me the ability to shoot fire out of my worse, life made it happen on my 14th here's how it all started.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Make up your mind..." <em>my alarm clock on my phone was play Evanescence when I woke up.I stretched, and brushed my dark brown hair out of my changing into a lavender T-shirt and my favorite Arizona jeans, I went in the kitchen to be greeted with the sight of my dad making turns and says teasingly, "Don't you think you're missing something pumpkin?""Um...I don't think so." I say jokingly."I know! It's that I forgot to brush my hair, isn't it?" My dad smiles as he shakes his head." Yes, but that's not the thing I was talking about." I take a seat at the table and pretend to be thinking really hard. " I give up. What is it?" "It's your birthday, sweetheart!" he says, revealing the big "secret".Dropping our little act, he gave me a hug and said "Happy birthday Emma. Your mom and your little brother had to leave early for a field trip." "Thanks dad." I say, returning his hug. So am I still going to the movies with my friends after school? " I ask. My friends decided to watch Catching Fire (again)." Yup. I don't think that there is anything interrupting your schedule." My dad confirmed.

After breakfast and brushing my teeth (and brushing my hair) I am ready for school. "Bye dad! " I yell as I walk out the door. As I walked to my bus stop I felt like the today was going to be a good day. Little did I know how wrong I was.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short, but this is just a small preview, like I do with most of my stories. Like it? Love it ? Hate with a passion? Well guess what? All of your questions, comments and outcries of rage can be hear if you type it into that box on the left. and click the review button below. See you guys later!<strong>


	2. The peace gets distubed

**First off, let me go ahead and say thank you to all the people who followed, favorited, and reviewed my story. I really appreciate it.I really hope it hasn't been a really long time since I started this story. I just needed to sort a couple things out in my life and now that that is taken care of, I can concentrate on this and 2 other stories on this site.****Anyhow, let's see what I have in store for our dear little Emma.**

* * *

><p>" Natalie, can I see your braces?" I was now on the us sitting next to my best friend Natalie, who just got her braces. Our bus was often loud and noisy, but this time it was eerily quiet. "<p>

Sure," she replies, and opens her mouth tho show of her braces, colored purple and blue.

"They look nice on you." The bus halts, and my friend Beatrice (nicknamed Bea) walks onto the bus, a huge smile on her face.

" Brady asked me out last night !" My friend sqealed in delight. ''Our first date is next friday.I can"t wait!"shr says , obviosly excited. Cool. It was about time. Beatrice had a crush on Brady for months."But anyway, enough about me. Happy birhday! we still up for the mvies after school?"

"Yeah, if I survive today' s math test." I tell her jokingly, earning a few gigles from her and buscomes to a creeching halt,as if it's a message that we arrived at the school.

As I get off the bus, I hear Natalie wishing me luck as I go towards my locker.

* * *

><p>Finally, I made it to sixth period. The test wasn't as hard as I thought it my friends and I wait for the final bell,we engaged in a small coversation. Of course, that didn't last long because of Angela."So, I heard it was your birthday today." As soon as I heard her voice my blood boiled and I became more tense and alert.<p>

"Well I guess guess you're right, it is. What about it though?" I ask, slightly letting my curiosity show. As she comes closer to me and whispers in my ear, I brace myself for whatever nastiness she has to say.

"I hope you have a happy birthday sweetheart, for my patron and I assure you it will be you last."

I gasp, and that's when the explosions start and the alarms go off.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think about that little cliffy ? I thought I should have kept writing, but I want to start the next chapter on filling you im with the good stuff. What do you guys think would happen next? let me know in that amazing little review box on your left.<strong>


End file.
